


Compliments from the Saiyan Prince

by zechsnoin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, dragon ball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechsnoin/pseuds/zechsnoin
Summary: two small talks between bulma and vegeta





	Compliments from the Saiyan Prince

1  
Bulma: you are so cirtical, fastidious, stringent, hard to pleased, always dissatisfied....

Vegeta: That's why I chose you as my mate.

2  
Bulma: I think Trunks took on so many from you. I kind of worried about his temper.

Vegeta: It's fine. He could find someone just like you.


End file.
